ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/The Principles of this Wiki
Recently there was an incident concerning a user and the Ultraman X Kaiju category. I am most disappointed that I'm only now noticing this, but I suppose that's why we have multiple Admins. In short the user ignored and ultimately dishonored the simple principles of this wiki and this community and since the concept of 'unwritten rules' doesn't really apply all that well to new users, let me put said rules in writing. The following are the basic guidelines that governs the Community of this Wiki, you are asked only one thing when you come here, uphold these principles, or be labelled a vandal under threat of being banned. There is nothing to misunderstand (unless you have a terrible translator program), there is only these simple truths, which takes me to my first point... Truth This Wiki's goal is to present as accurate information as we can about the Ultraman Franchise and related series. That means YOUR opinion, doesn't matter. We don't want how you feel about Ultraman, we don't want what you like about Ultraman, we want the truth about Ultraman. The most lenient we go with this is your writing style in the history section, which besides having to be past/past continuous tense, is more about how you present information, NOT creating it. Now, if you know something, that the rest of the Wiki doesn't, or more importantly, and Admin doesn't know, SHOW your proof, leave a link to where you got said information, or point us in the direction so we can check for ourselves. To many times people post something, it's get's removed and they fly out of control over it. This is particularly true for new users, who don't have 'Admin Trust'. Everyone here is working to provide the truth, but with different point's-of-view, we can collide along the way, which leads me to my second point/principle. We Don't do Fan Fiction Rolling of the first point, this Wiki is about official/genuine Ultraman information. Even if the information is not canon, or no longer canon, it was something that was officially published in the Ultraman name. Even non canon work published here was done by professionals. This means, we don't tolerate user generated Fan Fiction, this is not the place for that, that's why we have Ultra Fan Wiki, for users to let their imagination run wild (I say that, but even there, there are rules). This means that posting your fan works on an official page (anything that is not a blog, or forum) is going to be treated as vanadlism and will most likely get you blocked. Some of you may think that unfair, to which I say...to bad, this Wiki is not the place for Fan Fiction, and the fact that we have a seperate but connected Wiki for Users to put their fan fiction should be more than enough accomodation. If you have a problem with that, you're not being unfairly treated, you're being childish and worse, a Vandal. We are Comrades/Nakama/a Brotherhood Unless you are a vandal, in which case, you can expect to be banned, all of us are here for one specific reason, we are Ultra Fans. Despite what some would think, it's not all Asians, here, I myself, am of African descent and was born and live in the Caribbean, but I'm an Ultraman Fan, I know Ultraman Fans where I live, I have been made an Administrator of the Ultraman Wiki, but I'm not Asian, so get that idea that only Asians, have a serious love for Ultraman out of your head. There are people from the US here and people from other parts of Asia, besides China and Japan. Do you know what all of these people have in common...? Yes, they are Ultra Fans. Too many times, people forget that, that our shared love of something brought and joins together, us, people of so many different walks of life. It is on this principle that we Admins judge cases, it is on this principle that decisions are made on this Wiki. When someone messes up, don't just immediately assume they are a vandal, sometimes, they just messed up, I'm an Admin and I've messed up before, other Admins have made mistakes, we are all human (hey something else we have in common, no offense to any aliens out there). However, time was taken to explain to us, OUR mistake and I assure you, non of us, make the same mistakes twice. Now, if you want to change something on this wiki, something big; how we categorize pages, the definition/qualifications of Categories, Templates, manual of style (the structure of pages), you write a blog and you get the community opinion on your side or a majority votes from the admins. Listen to your Admins Understand something, let me be as clear as possible, we the admins...don't have to care, we don't. There is no legal contract binding us, to care about the opinions of non-admin/normal users. However, that's not how we do things, we listen to users, some of us are really busy and yet we try to take the time to listen to people's issues, questions and problems. So have some respect, because as someone who has had to block people before, we can and have blocked people indefinitely, as in if they want to come on our website, and even talk, leave a comment, they need to have a NEW computer in a DIFFERENT location. Now the Wiki is not guided on the principles of Socialism, yes a majority vote will make us Admins bow down to the whims of the people but at the end of the day, we are leaders, that was the role given to us when we AGREED to be an admins, we exist not to rule over the masses, which we could do, but to give guidance and dispense justice between users. More often than naught, we are the ones who decide Wiki Policies and we also enforce them. We are like Judge Dredd, we 'are the law'. What is the point of this rant? Simple, I want all of you users, who mess up and vandalize and disobey our advice/orders, to understand how lucky you are, you don't get permanently banned. I can think of a one anon user, who hasn't been perma banned because of that little bit of possibility that he's not a vandal and does what he does for the betterment of the wiki. When an Admin says, don't do something, it's no longer just 'advice' it's an order from the law enforcement group of this web community. When you disobey us, when you don't try to justify your actions and repeat them again, you are saying your above this community, that your NOT a part of this community, that you don't CARE about this wiki and it is just ONE step away from saying your are an ENEMY of this community and all it loves, so tread carefully and be thankful for what you have, admins who have at times bent over backwards to accommodate users instead of Dark Lords in their castles. It is especially worse when we have made our judgement clear when we saw 'we will look into it' and then you go off and do it again. We will look into it, we will investigate, or get another admin to if we are busy. You doing the deed again, is complete and utter disregard for the rules of this community. Most people, they get three chances. This doesn't mean you will be given three chances to vandalize, this means after three separate incidents, you can expect to be banned. This is not a rule, but a general observation. If you want to argue with an admin, go ahead, defend yourself, you have and will always have the right to defend your actions and opinions, but when we say, don't do something, that is as close as you will get to the ENTIRE community saying 'don't do it'. Think of the Children Now...I know there are people of different age groups on this wiki, I know we all have different walks of life, I know we may have different opinions on the definition, and/or limits of 'adult language'. But, understand this, Ultraman, is a kid's show, yes, sometimes there are dark parts of it, but overall it is geared towards kids. Some complain about recent gimmicks such as the Spark Dolls and now Cyber Cards. Listen that's how Ultraman is going to survive, by selling toys, it has been selling toys since the Show Era, but it only recently became to big of a deal/ in your face since as far back as Ultraman Max, for certain, or did you think the Max Galaxy was there to avoid the form changes gimmick? Now what does this mean for the wiki? Simple, kids, will be here, kids are not little dunces who can't use the internet, more children are computer literate than the elderly, world wide, so if they are an Ultraman Fan...they will come here and they will see what you wrote on the pages and even the comment section. We the Admins know this, recognize this and instead of taking the lazy route and saying, it isn't our problem, we made it clear, adult language and profanity, are not allowed. It has been decided upon that this will be an open Wiki for people of all ages Now you can argue for you freedom of speech and yes, you do have that, you still have your free will, no one is taking that from you, but so do the vandals that visit this web address. You choose what comes out of your mouth and what you type and you will be held accountable. As I write this blog, I have changed, added and remove parts of it, no comment or blog is ever my original product because I think carefully about what I put down and how it will be read. When you come here, you are expected to do two things, not act like a brat, or, if you are not a 'child' act like an adult, a responsible adult, because if not, then you're vandalizing this wiki by making it improper for a section of the visitors and community. Cyber-Bullying, NO Now, if you were wondering what our stance on Cyber Bullying is...you clearly had to have been born, yesterday. As a community, we have to make a lot of choices and one of them is how we react to other communities and their members, even those that may not have the best opinion of us and the franchise we adore. Cyber-Bullying is when you harass somebody, when you make someone feel uncomfortable, or that they are being singled out and attacked via the internet. It is perhaps as big as problem as normal bullying and we, the Admin of this Wiki, the natural and elected law enforcement and leadership group of this community say NO! Take note that bullying is also how you say things, that make people feel harassed, or continuously going after somebody, with the same accusations. Things like that, not just insulting people. Also, do not bring prior quarrels from another wiki here. If someone hasn't broken any of the rules here, we are not going to punish them. Also, if you get into flame war, do not come to us looking for protection/legal power, when you are just as guilty as the other person. Category:Blog posts